


Arkos: I am Vengeance; I am Twilight

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: The Hunts-man [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Arctic Warrior, Chandelier, Crimson Huntress, F/M, Hunts-man, Snowclone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: The Crepuscular Hunts-man: Issue 1Chibi-verse AU.  All characters with super hero / villain names are willingly taking part in Jaune's Hunts-man shenanigans.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: The Hunts-man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568863
Kudos: 12





	Arkos: I am Vengeance; I am Twilight

The Crepuscular Hunts-man: Issue 1

The dark and brooding figure scowled as it looked over the Kingdom of Vale, as the sun's light slowly faded. What he saw put shock upon his darkened face. He jumped down to confront her.

Hunts-man (Jaune): You thought you could get away from me?!

Red Huntress (Pyrrha): *drops a balled-up piece of paper on the sidewalk beside the garbage*

Red Huntress: Oh, no! Hunts-man? However did you find me?!

Hunts-man: I've got my eyes on you, Red Huntresses.

Red Huntress: *blushes*

Hunts-man: I know what you are scheming.

Red Huntress: Oh, whatever do you mean?..

Hunts-man: You're plan is to cover the city with your nefarrious piles of garbage.

Red Huntress: Oh, however did you see through my foolproof plan?

Hunts-man: Wonder Zwei!

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks*

Hunts-man: Get her!

Wonder Zwei: *runs up to the Red Huntress*

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks*

Wonder Zwei: *spin around*

Hunts-man: No, Wonder Zwei...

Wonder Zwei: *looks at the Hunts-man*

Hunts-man: She's a villain.

Wonder Zwei: *gives the Hunts-man a questioning look*

Hunts-man: You let her get away.

Wonder Zwei: *sad whining*

Hunts-man (screaming at the heavens): I will find you, Red Huntress! If it's the last thing I do!

* * *

Hunts-man: *breaks through a wall*

Hunts-man: The jig is up, Chandelier and Snowclone.

Chandelier (Roman): Oh, how ever did you find me!

Hunts-man: Nothing escapes the watch - of the Hunts - man! Or his sidekick, Wonder Zwei!

Wonder Zwei: *aggressive barks*

Snowclone (Neo) (holds up a sign): (Adorable Puppy!)

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks*

Hunts-man: Don't be taken in by her conniving treachery!

Wonder Zwei: *shakes his head*

Wonder Zwei: *aggressive barks*

Snowclone: *kneels down, holding out her hand)

Snowclone: (I just want to pet you)

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks*

Hunts-man: *sighs*

Hunts-man: Wonder Zwei?!

Hunts-man: Wait, you can just change your signs... like that?

Snowclone: *nods*

Hunts-man: Then why don't you just?..

Snowclone: (I actually don't like talking to people)

Snowclone: *nods*

Red Huntress: *dramatic entrance*

Red Huntress: Never fear, Hunts-man, I am here to save you!

Hunts-man: *evil glare*

Hunts-man: YOU! My archnemesis!

Red Huntress: Here... to save you?..

Hunts-man: We were getting along quite well. I was just having a lovely conversation with Snowclone.

Snowclone: *nods*

Red Huntress: But... you came here... to twart their plans?

Hunts-man: Doesn't mean we can't be civil about it.

Chandelier: Exactly. Now, why don't you scurry along and I can get back to my moustache-twirling villainy.

Red Huntress: *dejected, turns to walk away*

Chandelier: *evil laughter*

* * *

Ice Queen (Weiss): Certainly not.

Snow Angel (Weiss): *scoffs*

Frigid Avenger (Weiss): I feel like this is still vaguely insulting.

Arctic Warrior (Weiss): Okay, that one I actually like the sound of... for some reason... Alright, I will accept the name, but would ask you not pry to deeply into why I like it, thank you very much.

* * *

Arctic Warrior: He thinks you are a villain.

Red Huntress: And yes, he's got his eyes on me... but...

Arctic Warrior: You want him to see you as a heroine.

Red Huntress: Is that too much to ask?

Arctic Warrior: Apparently it is.

Red Huntress: *slouches*

Arctic Warrior: If you want him to see you as a heroine, let him be the one to save you from a life of crime.

Red Huntress: *blushes*

Red Huntress: But... I'm not very good at being a villain...

Arctic Warrior: Why don't you kidnap Wonder Zwei? I mean, he is precious and adorable.

Red Huntress: Okay... but... I couldn't do anything bad to him...

Arctic Warrior: Leave it to me.

* * *

Hunts-man: *walks by*

Arctic Warrior: Who's my precious little puppy? Yes you are, yes you are.

Wonder Zwei: *walks up*

Arctic Warrior: *starts petting Wonder Zwei with extreme prejudice*

* * *

Hunts-man: *looks at his scroll*

Red Huntress: I've kidnapped your sidekick, Hunts-man.

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks*

Red Huntress: If you ever want to see him again, you will bring 200 million lien in unmarked cards to the warehouse at twilight.

Hunts-man: Curse you, Red Huntress! I will find you!

* * *

Hunts-man: *dramatic entrance*

Wonder Zwei and Arctic Warrior are trapped in a cage.

Hunts-man: Red Huntress, I've come to foil your dastardly scheme!

Sign in the Window: (the schemiest)

Red Huntress: Oh no, how ever did you find me?!

Hunts-man: I have come to defeat you!

Red Huntress: *falls to her knees*

Red Huntress: Oh, no... I've been defeated... if only there was someone to show me the error of my ways!

Hunts-man: *gently craddles the Red Huntress' face*

Hunts-man: The first step to change is seeing the need for it. Why don't you we start by you giving me the keys to the cage?

Red Huntress: *slowly hands him the keys*

Hunts-man: *walks over to the cage, and unlocks it*

Hunts-man: You are free.

Close-up of Arctic Warriors wicked smile as she sashays out of the cage*

*dramatic music*

* * *

Mercury: What are you doing here?

Chandelier: Taking an interest in my nemesis. Kids these days have no respect for tradition.

Snowclone: (He is a cutey, too.)

Chandelier: Quiet you.

Chandelier: *tries to swat Snowclone*

Snowclone: *deftly ducks*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189627388010/arkos-i-am-vengeance-i-am-twilight) tumblog.


End file.
